Red Plus Yellow
by Weeping Blood
Summary: 'The first thing I noticed was your beautiful red hair' (100 themes, and 100 MinaKushi One shots)
1. Love

**A/N**: I'm only playing around with the characters, just to have some fun. This fanfiction will have different themes for each chapter. It's filled with one-shots so, it's not an actual connected story. Also, the chapters MIGHT or might not be super long like any regular story, depending on the theme and my ideas(which suck sometimes). So, hopefully you people enjoy! I'll try to update everyday if this happens to get a decent amount of reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters.

* * *

_Theme #1: __**Love**_

_What was love?_

To Kushina Uzumaki, love is when you cherish, adore, and admire someone. You share that love with another. The one person Kushina knew she loved, was indeed the young Namikaze she knew as Minato.

His smile, it was enough to melt her heart. The way he looked at her was enough to give her goosebumps. The fact that he only gave her that look filled with love made Kushina's pulse speed up rapidly. He knew how to make her face burn up from blushing, the way he embraced her made the redhead feel warm inside. Despite being a jinchuuriki, she found a way to fill the empty void in her heart with his love, and admiration.

* * *

''Kushinaaaaaaaaaa~'' A voice sang before covering her eyes with their hands.

A young Kushina growled in annoyance, ''Whoever you are, you better get off of me, dattebane!''

''Guess who I am first!'' The '_mysterious_' stranger joked.

There was a moment of silence while Kushina tried to think, rubbing her chin in deep thought she finally let out a sigh. ''I give up.'' She elbowed whoever it was from behind and heard a 'Oof' before they fell back. Looking behind her, she saw Minato on the ground. Blinking, her cheeks burned up from embarrassment.

''I-I'm sorry, dattebane...'' Kushina looked away shyly, holding her arms behind her back.

Minato laughed before getting off the ground, ''It's alright, I should have seen that coming anyway.''

''So umm...'' her cheeks still remained a bright red when she looked up at him, ''Is there a reason you came here?'' Kushina raised a curious eyebrow.

''You don't remember?'' His brows knitted together as he crossed his arms.

''Remember what?'' She asked in confusion before he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her away as he ran.

''Leave it to you to forget the day we met.'' He teased, and his words caused her eyes to widen. She completely forgot!

''_What a geek, of course he'd remember the exact day...'' _She thought, and stubbornly looked away, puffing her cheeks.

The sunlight dimmed since it was close to nighttime, the sky turned a dark shade of blue as the clouds disappeared. Minato had taken the flustered girl to a lake he had discovered in the forest not too long ago. Finally coming to a stop, Minato released his grip on her hand.

Kushina's eyes gazed around the area, practically speechless at the beautiful sight. ''This is just... gorgeous.'' she beamed happily, her eyes sparkling with the moonlight.

A grin was plastered on the blonde's face, but he tried to hide his blushing face by looking away. ''I know it's lame, since I couldn't get you an actual gif-'' he felt himself getting hugged from behind, and was startled before relaxing in Kushina's embrace.

''Shutup, it's better than any other gift, dattebane.'' She released him from the hug, and took another look at the lake. ''I've never seen such a beautiful sight.''

''Well, I most certainly have.'' He said before stepping beside her, and intertwining their fingers. Minato rubbed his neck awkwardly, not really knowing how to approach the girl in a way she won't be uncomfortable with.

Feeling their fingers intertwined, Kushina's cheek burned up again. This boy always had such a strange effect on her, it's almost as if she was in love with him. _Or maybe that was the case after all. ''_Oh really?'' She replied in disbelief while her cerulean orbs looked over at him, ''I doubt that there's anything more beautiful than this, dattebane.''

''There's one person actually,'' A soft smile formed on his lips as his gaze locked with hers, ''And I happened to be in love with her.''

Kushina's heart began to beat so fast that she thought it would come right out of her chest, ''_Don't tell me he's talking about me...'' _she asked herself, her palms became sweaty from her nervousness. Blood rushed to her cheeks, and her cheeks were a dark tomato color. Her knees grew weak, and she attempted to keep herself from falling over.

''Yes, I'm talking about you.'' He chuckled, seeing as that Kushina hadn't noticed she speaks to herself out loud.

''W-What are you? Some kind of mind reader?'' She glared at him.

''No, but you talk yourself out loud and it's really not that hard to notice.'' He joked, only to wince from the playful, yet _hard_ punch Kushina gave him in the shoulder.

Letting out a sigh, ''I... love you too, dattebane...'' She playfully kicked the ground as her eyes wandered to the side.

Feeling a kiss on her cheek, she let out a small gasp as she looked back at Minato. His smile just caused her to smile back at him.

''_I don't regret ever meeting him.'' _She thought as she leaned her cheek on his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Ahem, and that's my first theme completed. I kind of grinned like an idiot while writing this. I always saw them having a cute relationship like this.

okay uh, review... if not... I shall move to mexico and will never return. D:


	2. Dreams

A/N: -sighs- I really want some ice cream.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_Theme #2: __**Dreams**_

* * *

''Hey Minato...'' Kushina traced a heart on the window with her index finger, as she leaned on the ledge.

''Yeah?'' He concentrated on the meal he was preparing on the stove.

''What kind of dreams do you have for the future?'' She stopped tracing with her finger, and stood with a sorrowful smile as she stared out at the dark, night sky.

The question caught the blonde off guard, and caused him to pause as he thought about the question. With a small laugh, he said with a grin ''I dream of one day having a beautiful child with you.''

Kushina's eyes widened at his answer, then it caused her to rub her stomach where she knew a baby was starting to grow. A smile formed on the Uzumaki's face, ''I... have some good news for you then.'' her cheeks started to blush a bright tomato red.

* * *

A/N: I know it's mega short, but... it goes with the theme. xP


	3. Blood

A/N: I hate soda.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Theme #3: __**Blood**_

* * *

Kushina winced from the pain, she remained on the ground as her hand rested on the spot on her leg which continued to produce the red substance she oh so dearly dreaded. Clenching her teeth, she attempted to endure the pain and squeezed her eyes closed. During one of her missions with Minato, she unfortunately got injured by one of the enemies, and which sucked even worst, it looked like she lost sight of her lover altogether.

''Damnit, it hurts dattebane.'' She hissed under her breath, and realized her hand was getting drenched in the blood. If she was to lose any more immense blood, then this was going to be a problem.

Letting out a breath, she held her head from the sudden light-headed feeling. Managing to lift herself up, she dragged herself to a nearby large, flat stone and rested her body on it. ''I'll just take a little nap.'' Kushina mumbled before dozing off.

Several minutes later, Kushina woke up from feeling pressure on her leg. Opening her eyes, her vision was blurry from sleep but she spotted a figure and kicked them away, soon regretting it as she winced again from the pain and held the injured leg.

''You shouldn't move too much, you might open up the wound more.'' Kushina recognized that soft spoken tone, and rubbed her eyes to see Minato on the floor.

''S-Sorry...'' She said, both flustered and angry at him for startling her. Letting out a sigh of relief that she was conscious, Minato took out a cloth to clean off the blood on her wound then wrapped a bandage a smidgen on the tight side so it wouldn't come loose.

''Can you stand up?'' He stood up and held out a hand to help her up. Taking his hand, she felt a shot of pain and winced before falling back but luckily Minato grabbed her waist and pulled her forward towards him. Kushina landed on his chest, and ended up using him as support.

''It hurts when I walk...'' She embarrassingly mumbled.

''No need to feel ashamed.'' He smiled while stroking her hair, ''I'll carry you the rest of the way if you want.''

''If you don't mind...'' Kushina sustained a giggle, since she never actually was carried on his back before.

''Just try not to fall.'' He joked before helping her onto his back, ''Not that I'd let you fall or anything.''

She puffed her cheeks irritably, ''Shut up...''

* * *

A/N: Ahem, I'm not desperate for reviews or anything...

but

please... review.

joking, I'm desperate.


	4. Words

A/N: Aw, you reviewers are so nice. But ANYWAY, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kushina laid face first in her pillow, inside her room. Anger boiled up inside of her, not wanting to talk to, or be near anybody.

''Kushina!'' A knock was heard on her bedroom door, but luckily she locked it. She recognized that boy's voice, but still refused to let him in.

''GO AWAY!'' Kushina yelled, ''You're just like all the others who make fun of me.'' she sniffled.

''What?'' Minato said in disbelief, ''What's that suppose to mean?''

Kushina rolled over, and sat up on her bed. Tear stains resided on her cheeks, her eyes were puffy from crying. She wore a scowl on her face. ''It means you're a big jerk! All those things you said to me were lies.'' She started biting down on her bottem lip to keep herself from crying again, the last thing she wanted was to expose her weak side to him.

''Who told you that?'' He asked in a calm tone, and let out a small laugh at how gullible she could be ''I meant every word I said to you.''

Kushina stood silent, Minato took that as a sign that he should continue talking. ''You can't believe things that those bullies tell you, Kushina..'' he leaned his forehead on the locked door door, with a frown. ''I wouldn't lie to you, those people are purposely trying to make you feel bad about yourself.''

''What about you? Are you just telling me this because you feel sorry for me, since I'm a total loser?'' She asked dismally.

''You're not a loser, I'm telling you this because I wouldn't want you to think any less of yourself because of some hateful words said to you by boys you probably hardly even know.'' He explained, and seconds after that the door opened to reveal Kushina. Minato's eyes widened seeing the condition she was in, it tore him apart inside to see her cry.

''M-Minato...'' She attacked him in a hug, tears soon streaming down her face again and most likely drenching his shirt. Minato pulled her into a warm embrace, wrapping his arms around her. ''I'm sorry...'' her voice cracked.

''Shh, no need to apologize.'' He kissed her on the forehead, ''Just know that what those people said to you, are nothing but words.''

* * *

A/N: I could've done better... I dunno, this theme had me a little... stuck. Happy with it either way, ohmygod why are my cheeks red...

anyway, hope reviewers like it. :3


	5. Jealous

A/N: I guess I haven't kept my promise in writing these themes everyday. forgive me. T _T But anyway, I'm happy and mad at the same time. I was saying how if they're going to have 12049204302 fillers, at least include a side story with Minakushi. Funny how they did right after i spent a day whining about it to my sister, but killed them off in the second episode. -cries- I know it's Kakashi's story BUT AT LEAST LET MY BABIES LIVE FOR A FEW MORE EPISODES! okay, back to the situation at hand. Here's a new theme that I've been mulling over for a while. Hope you like it! You can ignore my author notes, it's just me complaining about something random. Hahahaha, anyway.. yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series.

* * *

''Kushinaaaaaaaaaaaa!''

''KUSHINA!'' The redhaired teen was snapped out of her daze, and blinked as she looked at Mikoto.

''W-What is it?'' She asked the Uchiha, puzzled at the sudden outburst.

''I invited you to this party, and yet all you've done is sit on that couch, day dreaming about kami knows what all day!'' Mikoto stood in front of Kushina with her arms folded across her chest, narrowing her eyes at Kushina.

''Sorry.'' Kushina stood up and walked towards the window, as if she was waiting for something. ''I've just had a lot of things on my mind lately.'' she sighed while her fingers anxiously traced on the window.

''Minato?'' Mikoto raised an eyebrow and held back a giggle, knowing full well that Kushina has been crushing on the blonde since they first became genin.

Kushina's eyes widened, along with her cheeks turning a bright color of red. ''O-Of course not!'' she puffed her cheeks angrily, as she looked back at the giggling Uchiha.

''You can't lie to me.'' Mikoto rolled her eyes with a grin, ''Then if you don't like him, I'm sure you'd be interested in this guy that has been wanting to meet you.'' a smirk formed on the Uchiha's lips, as she already thought up a scheme.

The redette's heart dropped, she wouldn't admit it but the only person she was interested in was her little blonde Namikaze, well in technical terms he wasn't hers, _yet._

''Really...'' she looked through the corner of her eye, to look out the window and spotted Minato walking with another girl. Her excitement immediately dimmed at the sight of that _other _girl with Minato, _HER _Minato to be exact. The girl had light blonde hair in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, light colored skinned, and a stupid grin on her face that continued to urk the short-tempered Uzumaki girl. Kushina recognized the girl to be a Yamanaka clan member that used to tease her back when she was in the Ninja Academy. Kushina clenched her fist so tightly, the vein was nearly about to pop out. She clenched her jaw, and Mikoto saw what she was looking at and let out a small gasp.

''_This won't end good..._'' Mikoto gulped, and grabbed the Uzumaki's arm ''Come on, this guy's really cute~'' then she pulled Kushina into the kitchen. Kushina remained with a scowl on her face, still glaring inside the living room as the two blondes were allowed inside the home by Fugaku. The Yamanaka clung onto Minato's arm, which caused Kushina to growl. Apparently she growled louder than she thought since Minato looked over at her in the kitchen, which caused the redette to quickly look away.

Mikoto's eye twitched after seeing the little scene, then she awkwardly laughed to break the silence, ''Anywaaaay, Kushina meet Inari Inuzuka.'' she turned Kushina's form around, and muttered for her to at least wear a smile.

Kushina angrily walked over to the Inuzuka, who apparently didn't seem too happy about the situation. Kushina's famous name 'Red Hot Habanero' indeed was known well around the village. The Uzumaki wore a terrifying glare that frightened Inari, and had him sweating nervously.

''Nice to meet you.'' she shook his hand, and ended up causing him to wince from pain by tightly squeezing the boy's hand. It took all of Mikoto's might to pull Kushina away.

''I said introduce yourself, not murder him!'' Mikoto groaned in annoyance, nothing was going as planned.

''Introduce me to that blonde bitch over there, so I can murder her instead 'ttebane.'' Kushina's back was turned since she refused to look back at the Namikaze and Yamanaka. Not wanting any blood to be spilled at this party, it was time for another brilliant Mikoto Uchiha plan.

''Hello ladies.''

_Or not._

Kushina's body voice at that familiar voice, and gentle tone that always knew how to melt her heart. Even if she was boiling with anger, she couldn't help but feel butterflies fill her stomach as she knew who was behind her. Unfortunately, for once she couldn't find any words to say.

''Shoo, Namikaze. This is not the time.'' Mikoto hand gestured him to leave, with a glare on her face.

He was a little surprised Kushina didn't outburst with one of her comments first, but he decided against saying anything about it yet. ''Usually when someone shoos me away, I'd leave but since someone else intended on glaring, and... _growling_ at me earlier I decided not to.'' Minato's head turned to look at Kushina who continued to give her back to him.

''I'll take this as my way to escape.'' Inari said before dashing away. Minato tried to hold back a laugh as he witnessed the boy's getaway.

''Hey Mikoto-chan, do you hear something or is that just a two-faced blonde douche I hear?'' Kusahina narrowed her eyes, with her arms crossed, still refusing to look at him, without allowing any explanation whatsoever.

Mikoto sighed, knowing Kushina could be impossible to reason with sometimes. Mumbling that she gave up, she slouched and went to the living room.

''Kushina.''

''Hmph.''

''Kushina.''

''Hmph.''

''Kushina!''

''...'' She expression saddened as she let out a troubled sigh, not knowing what to say to him.

''Hmm...'' He squinted his eyes, and scratched his head before an idea light bulb practically popped up over his head. The blonde attempted to suppress an incoming grin. He walked over to her, with his hands behind his back. ''If you won't talk to me, then I'll make you.'' Minato playfully threatened.

He raised his hands and began tickling her sides, Kushina's shoulders started shaking from her holding back laughter but couldn't resist letting it out.

''Minato... stop... it...'' She couldn't help giggling with every word she tried to speak.

''Ha, got you to speak.'' He grinned with his accomplishment, only to get punched in the shoulder by her. ''Ow...'' he rubbed his sore shoulder.

''Don't ever do that again!'' Kushina hissed, then she smiled and blushed. ''Sorry... I was just... well...'' she stared down and fidgeted with her fingers.

''Jealous?'' He finished for her and wrapped his arm around the redhead's shoulder, ''I noticed.'' he laughed again but quickly shut his mouth when she punched him again.

''I would ask who the girl was, but I really don't care.'' She took his arm from around her, and looked away from him with heat rushing to her face. Kushina knew it was a lie, she did care who Minato was with. As stupid as it sounded, Kushina didn't want to be replaced.

''It really shouldn't matter that much, she is just a friend after all.'' He raised an eyebrow, not really seeing how Kushina was so bothered by the girl.

''That's why she was all on top of you, clinging to your arm, giggling like an idiot, looking all stupid, and probably most likely being liked by you more than you've ever liked me and most likely being the girl that ends up replacing me after you get tired of looking at my hideous face.'' She frowned after her rambling was over.

''Kushina, Kushina... Oh Kushina.'' He couldn't help but let out a small laugh, ''That's probably the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard from you.''

She growled not liking his humorous tone, but his laugh was like an angelic melody in her ears. Kushina chewed on her bottom lip anxiously, shifting her posture.

''Kushina...'' Minato began, knowing the silence would only continue if he didn't speak up. ''Let me just say two things, One, you're not hideous because you're not hideous because you're really beautiful, and two, nobody could ever replace you.'' she wasn't sure if he heard it, but her heart was racing rapidly from his words. Although she wouldn't admit it, she'd merely call his compliments ''cheesy as hell''. In this situation she merely made a 'hmph' sound and looked away.

He was about to open his mouth to say something when a loud voice interrupted the two.

''MINATO-KUNNNNNNNNN!~'' The Yamanaka walked in, and gasped when she found him, ''So there you are!'' the blonde skipped over to him, and Kushina had to cover her eyes to block out her irritating voice.

''_On second thought, I'd doubt anyone would wanna date this... this... this THING, 'ttebane.'' _Kushina internally thought, and snickered to herself.

''Come on Minato-kun~'' The blonde grabbed his arm, ''I don't wanna be alone in there.'' she pouted cutely at him and he just sighed and rubbed his temples.

Kushina scoffed at the sight, _''You're probably alone because no one likes blonde idiots.''_

''Not right now Momo-san, I'm talking to Kushina.'' Minato frowned, knowing this wasn't helping his situation with Kushina.

''_Did he just call her ''Momo-san''? she doesn't deserve being addressed in such a way, how about... Momo-bitch?'' _She thought as she glared at them.

Momo groaned before releasing his arm, then looked over at the redhead. ''Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, so this is the girl you kept talking to me about.'' She blinked, and looked Kushina up and down, as if she was examining if the redhead was good enough for the Namikaze.

''Huh?'' Kushina tilted her head, ''What does he say about me?''

''He ta-'' Momo couldn't finish before Minato covered her mouth with his hand.

''Nothing! Nothing at all, Momo just uh likes making stuff up.'' He said, sweat dropping nervously. It only caused her to give him a confused look, muttering an awkward 'okay...'

Momo tore his hand off of her, and continued her sentence ''AS I WAS SAYING!'' She glared at Minato, pretty much threatening through eye contact that if he did that again, blood will be spilled all over the kitchen.

''It's annoying actually, he kept saying how this 'Kushina' person was so precious to him, and how she was beautiful, funny, talented, adorable, and how he wished that one day he could get the balls to tell her how he really feels.'' Once Momo was finished with her list, she looked around and noticed no one was in the kitchen.

''Where the hell did they go?''

* * *

''Minato!'' Kushina looked around outside the Uchiha house, since Minato apparently ran out like a little girl not wanting to be embarrassed. She found it quite amusing how shy he can be sometimes. She walked into a garden, and was speechless when she saw all the gorgeous flowers. 'The Uchihas are freakin' rich, 'ttebane.' she muttered. Her cerulean eyes were caught by a garden house, the door was open so it seemed like someone had already walked inside.

Taking baby steps, she quietly peeked inside and saw that brightly colored blonde hair. Kushina blinked and wondered what he was doing inside of a garden house.

'_Maybe he has a secret obsession for flowers.'_ she thought, smirking at the idea. The redhead heard him mumbling something to himself, and decided to hear in on it.

Minato let out a sigh, and took out a red rose from the large area of flowers inside the small building. ''Leave it to Momo-san to embarrass me like that in front of her...'' he kneeled down and took a white flower, and stared at it. ''Or maybe I should have just told Kushina that I loved her on my own.'' he twirled the white flower between his fingers with a frown. ''She probably only sees me as a friend anyway.''

Kushina's heart nearly broke in half, she never saw him like this. She did love him, and what gave him the stupid idea that she saw him only as a friend? She CLEARLY showed every sign that she DID like him, leave it to this idiot of a blonde to be dense. Although, that just made her a hypocrite since Kushina was dense as well to not see that he returned her feelings.

''Minato...'' She walked inside the garden house towards him, looking away and rubbing her right arm up and down. ''Ummm...'' She looked towards him, and he merely stood silent with his lips slightly parted open, and blinking as he looked towards her.

''Umm...'' Kushina stood 3 feet away from him, a tightening feeling formed in her stomach. She swore she actually forgot how to speak, words wouldn't come out. She swallowed, her legs shaking. ''I... h-heard what you said...'' she had to look away from him to stop her jitters, and managed to let out a few words.

''And I... umm...'' her cheeks flushed with a warm sensation from her blushing, ''I-I...'' shutting her eyes closed, she just decided to blurt the words out 'I-I love you too!'' she let out a sigh of relief that she finally said it since she probably stood there for like 3 minutes trying to speak. Opening her eyes, Minato stood there blinking.

''Please don't be mad, please don't be mad.'' She shut her eyes again.

He smiled, and a feeling of relief came over him as well. Finally, someone was able to say it. Kushina was getting anxious since he has said anything, opening her eyes she saw a rose being given to her. Looking up at him, she took it without hesitation.

''You don't know how long... I've been waiting to hear that.'' He said with soft smile, a blush rose on his cheeks. Kushina smiled back, before tiptoeing up to reach his height then practically pulled him into a kiss with her arms wrapped around his neck. Minato's eyes widened, not expecting the sudden contact but then kissed her back.

* * *

A/N: Ahahaha, yeah this chapter kind of sucked. I could have done better... I dunno. I thought of the random OC to be like... another Ino. Or like, Ino's ancestor or something.


	6. Babysitting

A/N: Regardless of me writing this theme, I wouldn't dare babysit for all the money in the world. Lol I only babysit my siblings because I have no freaking choice, but they're huge pain in the butts. Plus, my mom pays me so it's okay.

also review, cuz i'm lame and desperate and need a reason to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Theme #6: Babysitting_

It was in the middle of summer in the peaceful village, Minato had already been named Hokage. Despite being the Fourth Hokage, there were some people who ignored his noble title. In other words, he would often be given some of the most bizarre, and rather troublesome requests. From getting cats down from trees, to catching missing rabbits. Being the humble guy he was, Minato couldn't find it in him to turn down any of the favors he was asked of.

''Huh?'' The blonde blinked repeatedly, in confusion at the sudden request he was given.

''Could you babysit my son, Minato-san?'' Asked Mikoto, she gave a friendly smile as she held her 3 year old son in her arms.

There was a pause, along with a moment of silence. All that went through his head was how Kushina would react if he brought the kid back to their house. Indeed, Minato and Kushina hoped to one day have a child of their own but neither of them really had any experience with kids.

''I don-''

''Great!'' Mikoto handed the boy over to Minato, before he could protest. ''His name is Itachi, here's his bag. It has all of his things.'' the blonde was also given a large blue backpack.

Concern filled the yondaime's face, ''W-Wait, Mikoto-san. I don't think this is a g-''

''Also, he takes his naps at 10:45am exactly. If he doesn't take his naps, then he'll get grumpy. At 11:05 when he wakes up, give him a bottle or he'll get extra grumpy and might end up being a little too much to handle.'' Mikoto quickly explained, not giving Minato enough time to write everything down or even have a choice in the matter.

''Fugaku and I will be back around 6pm to pick him. Have fun!'' She dashed away, and all that was left was a cloud of dust. Minato sighed, knowing this was going to be a long, and very complicated day.

''Yellow hair!'' The small Uchiha in his arms giggled and started pulling the Namikaze's spikey blonde hair.

''No, stop that!'' Minato scolded, trying to get the toddler's hand off his hair.

''Miwato!'' The toddler began poking Minato's face with his index finger.

Minato chuckled slightly at the way his name was pronounced, '_I wonder if this is what it's like to have a son._' he thought before stopping the infant from poking his face. He started walking back home to his apartment, praying that Kushina was busy shopping and wouldn't be there to see this kid.

* * *

On the way home, Minato took out a carrier from the backpack and had the toddler riding on his torso the rest of the way home.

Many people gave him odd looks, and whispered things such as ''What's he doing with an Uchiha baby?'',

''Has our Hokage kidnapped an innocent toddler?'',

''So this is who's going to lead our village, quite a shame.''

They weren't pleasant, but Minato decided to ignore them. There were bigger things to worry about.

When he got to his apartment steps, he cautiously looked each direction and even behind him to make sure Kushina wouldn't surprise him. So far, she was nowhere in sight. In way, that frightened him even more since it made it more likely for her to be inside. Although, that did make a lot of sense since it's 10am and not many stores are opened around this time.

Minato swallowed and sweated nervously. Inhaling and exhaling a much needed breather, determination filled his features as he finally opened the door.

It was quiet. _Too quiet._

One, because the toddler managed to fall asleep.

And two, Kushina was nowhere in sight.

Carefully tiptoeing inside, he tried to walk in as quietly as he could. His hand slipped and he actually made a loud noise when shutting the noise, he cringed at the sound. Nothing happened after though, not even the baby woke up. Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned around and nearly fell backwards from his wife's appearance.

''What are you doing back so earl-'' Kushina somehow appeared in front of the blonde, Minato felt ashamed since he was too anxious to even sense her presence. His heart began to beat rapidly, practically out of his chest when he saw her reaction to the toddler he carried. Her cerulean blue eyes widened, mouth gaped open in astonishment.

''...Mikoto-san asked me to babysit him.'' He quickly confessed, a nervous grin spread on his face.

''So... t-this is little Itachi-kun?'' Kushina remained calmer than Minato assumed she'd be, a tint of red appeared on her cheeks as she gawked at the toddler with a smile. Minato nodded, and realized the young Uchiha was starting to wake up. The Uchiha's tiny onyx orbs stared at the couple, and let out an adorable yawn.

''He's adorable!'' Kushina squealed in awe, ''Could I hold him?'' her eyes looked up at her husband eagerly.

''Sure, just be careful.'' Minato's nervous grin soon turned into a soft smile, it was relieving that Kushina had no issue with the toddler. He gently lifted Itachi out of the carrier, and handed him to his wife. Another breath of relief was let out since he could finally take off the carrier. The only reason he wore it, was because he was paranoid and kept thinking he might drop the toddler on the way home.

Minato tossed the carrier on the sofa, and cracked any tightened muscles. Soon, his eyes were fixed on the beautiful scene of his wife holding the young Uchiha in her arms, gently rocking him side to side..

''Minato...'' Kushina gestured him to come over to her side.

''What is it?'' Minato asked with a puzzled expression when he went over to her.

''Could we... have a baby?'' She turned her head to look at him with pleading eyes, ''I want to feel this warm feeling inside while holding a child everyday.'' the redhead looked back down at the small toddler in her arms and couldn't help but smile again.

''I don't see why not.'' Minato agreed, kissing her on the cheek. ''Although, are you sure we can handle such a responsibility?'' He wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

''You're the Fourth Hokage, you keep our village safe from harm. I'm sure caring for a child can't be too challenging for you, right?'' She said, but she also knew it would mean she had one more life to constantly worry about. Having her husband as hokage meant she'd have to worry day in and day out about whether or not he'd be coming home alive, Kushina could only imagine the fear of having to worry the same way for their child.

''Hmm, unless he's a hot-headed prankster that's obsessed about being Hokage.'' Minato said jokingly.

''Who said the baby's going to be a 'he'?'' She raised an eyebrow at her husband, who seemed to already be planning ahead.

''I always wanted a son.'' Minato beamed, ''Which one of us do you think he would look like the most?''

''It'd be a shame if he had bright, spikey blonde hair like you.'' Kushina teased.

''You don't like my hair?'' his voice cracked from disbelief.

''I'm kidding, you're handsome, and _sexy_ just the way you are, 'ttebane.'' Kushina winked and giggled when the comment made Minato blush and look away flustered.

''I hungry.'' The toddler whined.

''I'm Minato, nice to meet you hungry.'' Minato held his hand out, and merely got a deadly glare from his wife so he can stop with his stupid jokes. ''Kidding, I'll go get his bottle.'' the blonde went and searched inside the toddler's backpack for his bottle.

''Shhh...'' Kushina cooed, trying to calm the toddler since he began crying. ''Minato, hurry up!'' She hissed in a whisper. The toddler soon started fidgeting and fussing, Kushina assumed he wanted to be put down but wasn't sure it was such a great idea.

''Kushwina, put me down!'' the toddler demanded. With a bit of hesitation, Kushina put the toddler down and was soon surprised to see that he could properly walk.

''Here's your bott-'' Minato came over with a bottle, that was soon swiped from his own hands since he was busy gawking at the toddler standing on his own.

''Thank you mister hokage.'' Itachi said before sucking down some milk.

''Uh...'' Minato blinked, and realized that this toddler was in fact an Uchiha so the quick learning wasn't too surprising.

''So smart for his age!'' Kushina grinned and pinched the toddler cheek, ''Make sure to look out for your _**younger**_ _**brother**_or sister, I heard your mommy is planning on having another baby!''

The toddler scowled at the redhead for pinching his cheeks, then his eyes suddenly were fixated on her red hair. ''Your hair is pwetty!'' he smiled with the bottle still in his mouth.

''Aw, thank you!'' Kushina beamed, not used to many people complimenting her hair.

''Be careful Kushina, he might-'' Before Minato could finish his sentence, he felt like he should hide behind the sofa and duck for cover.

''Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, let go of my hair!'' Kushina winced as the toddler yanked on her hair, then dashed off into another room.

''That brat...'' Kushina clenched her fist in anger, ''I'm going to kill him!'' she stomped into the direction he scurried off to.

''NO!'' Minato practically leaped over the sofa to stop her from going, ''He's only a kid, cut him some slack?''

Kushina sighed in defeat, knowing he was right. ''Fine.'' she puffed her cheeks in disapproval.

''I AM HOKAGE!'' They heard the toddler yell, when they turned their head Itachi was wearing Minato yondaime jacket. Itachi was also in a odd pose that made him look like a superman.

Minato's eye twitched, while Kushina couldn't help but laugh. She laughed so hard tears came out of her eyes.

''He's only a kid, cut him some lack 'ttebane.'' Kushina elbowed him, and snorted in uncontrollable laughter again.

Minato rubbed his temples, showing a sign that he was either stressed, annoyed, or about to lose his temper. Right now, all three of those options were likely to happen at once. ''I need to stop being so nice to those Uchihas...'' Minato muttered.

* * *

A/N: I know he was a little OOC at the end, but who wouldn't get annoyed by a kid like that.(lol that sounded stupid since Minato's that kind of saint that seems to have patience for children like that) Okay, obviously Itachi is nothing like that but he's 3 years old in this so idk. Also, I couldn't think of any other baby Mina-kun could babysit. I ain't doing no boring ass OC baby. No hate towards Itachi, I SWEAR! I love Itachi, and just thought I'd make him super toddler or something in this. Stewie Griffin 2.0? xD

ALSO, if you see any spelling errors or grammar errors, let me know. Yes I'm American, so my best language is english, but I sometimes miss a few mispelled words when I'm reviewing what I wrote.

ALSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! If you have an idea for a theme, or a request for a certain theme feel free to ask~!

Last also, ALSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Review please? lmfao.

Omg this A/N is longer than the actual theme. so sorry, ignore everything I said here.


	7. Thunderstorm

A/N: So like, finally managed to make a new theme. Mwhahahahahahahahahaha. But anyway, idk if I already said this but each theme has their age varying so in this theme, they're around 13 or 14 and already made genin. v uv

Disclaimer: lol Naruto belongs to Masashi whats-his-face. Nah jk, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Theme #7: Thunderstorm_

The rain poured down on the red-haired genin, she grumbled on the way back home. Kushina had just finished training with her squad, and they all went their seperate ways. Kushina walked alone, since none of her squad members went the same way as her. The rain continued to pour down on the Uzumaki, her red locks drenched in the water. She scowled, and hugged her body with her own arms and shivered from the cold.

_''I so regret waking up this morning...'' _she thought as she finally made it back inside the village, the sky was dark which made it a little less easier to be able to see anything clearly.

_Thunder roared._ The Uzumaki jumped in surprise, her heartbeat speeding up rapidly from the sudden shock of fear.

''Hate thunder...'' she muttered under her breath, more to herself since no one was clearly outside in this weather.

Kushina felt something touch her shoulder, she quickly gasped and swung her fist at whatever was behind her. Luckily, they ducked and avoided any injuries.

''Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you.'' Kushina opened her eyes, which she had closed before blinding swinging behind her. Recognizing the blonde hair, and gentle blue eyes, she ran into his arms despite him being soaking wet as well.

Minato wrapped his arms around her, and was wondering why she seemed so frightened. Her body shivered from the rain, and it was unusual for her to just randomly tackle him with a hug like that. She overreacts whenever Minato attempts to simply kiss her on the cheek. He decided not to attempt anything like that right now though.

Raising a blonde eyebrow, he rubbed her back to attempt to comfort her while keeping her in a hug. ''You want to stay over at my house for a little while? It's closer to us than where you live at.'' He asked in a soft voice.

She gave a small nod, then made a small yelp when she heard the thunder roar. Minato frowned, feeling bad for her and not knowing how to ease the girl's fear. Breaking away from the hug, the blonde took off his white jacket covered her with it and was merely left in his fishnet under shirt. ''Don't worry, I'll be here with you so there's no reason to be scared.''

Kushina's head hung down, her body shook. She couldn't stand being in this rain, but being near the Namikaze had brought her some comfort.

Minato felt Kushina's fingers intertwined with his, and a small blush lit up on his cheeks. ''I-I'm... scared of the thunder...'' she spoke shyly while squeezing his hand a bit, and began walking to Minato's house which was only a few steps from where they were at.

* * *

When they got to his house, Minato took his jacket off of her shoulders and hung it on a coat rack. It seemed like everyone was asleep, so Minato quietly brought the Uzumaki up to his room and shut the door as carefully as he could.

When he looked towards her, he noticed she was shiver so he wrapped a warm, dry blanket around her. ''Is that better?'' Minato smiled when she nodded.

''What were you doing in that rain if you don't mind me asking?'' He sat on his bed and let out a small sigh of relief.

Minato took the silence as a sign that she didn't felt like talking right now, she merely attempted to avoid his gaze. He raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head to get a good look at her face. He manage to catch a rosy red blush on her cheeks.

''Are you alright?'' He blinked, the blonde wasn't the best at understanding her at certain times and these seemed to be one of those times.

''...I'm just...'' Was all she said before she wobbly walked over to him, and collapsed into his arms. His eyes widened, and he hoped dearly she wasn't sick with ammonia. He picked her up, and placed her on his lap so he can get a better look at her face. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. Her lips remained partly open, her eyes laid peacefully closed.

Thunder roared once again, and Kushina yelped in her sleep. A pained expression was on her face, and she clutched Minato's shirt with her hand for some sort of comforting feeling. The redhead nuzzled closer to his chest, until her head laid there and relaxed once she confirmed that his presence was still there. ''D-Don't leave me...'' She meekly begged as her eyes partly opened up, to catch a glance at the blonde's face.

He brushed some hair out of her face with his hand, and gave her a soft smile. ''Don't worry, that's never going to happen.'' Minato leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her lips, that she gladly returned with an even sweeter smile as she remained in the boy's arms.

* * *

A/N: okay was that lame or what. I feel like maybe... i'm making this too corny. I don't update too fast anymore because everytime I get a chance to write, I fall asleep. lmao. review please? c:

achoo.

I'm also sick. I kept petting this cat in a grocery store and I think it gave me an allergic reaction. lol, now I'm sneezing like no tomorrow. but anyway, I started watching Shingeki no Kyojin, and fell in love omfg. Levi is like omfg... o rite, this is a naruto fanfic. sorry guys


End file.
